Vacation
by Inufan078
Summary: Why not simply keep the mystery alive? Judai just can't accept that and wants to know where the two are travelling to, but why? Starshipping fluff, minor mature mentions.


_**Vacation**_

"Judai come on! We've got to go, are you ready yet?" A black and yellow highlighted haired mechanic shouted up from the main level of the garage where he currently resided to the other man who had recently become accustomed to living with said mechanic.

Groaning, soon came another figure from upstairs grumbling as he pulled a tautly tied bag down the stairs dragging on each step as he finally made it to the bottom level.

"I'm here I'm here! You still haven't even told me where we're going yet. Yusei it's been months, can't you tell me? This doesn't seem very fair."

Shaking his head the riding duelist simply walked up to the brunette with a slight smirk as he leaned in to grab the other's bag earning a perplexed frozen expression, body becoming stiff;

"Yusei...?" He trailed unsure. However the other simply heaved the bag over his shoulder with ease as his smirk never let up;

"Life isn't always fair." The statement however ended up earning a punch from the former student as his brows furrowed;

"Come on! This isn't cool! Seriously Yusei tell me where we're going!"

"I'll tell you in the cab, now come on."

A sigh and a groan until the brunette finally agreed as he went and pulled at his bag; "I can carry my own things you know."

"I don't mind."

Another groan. "Will you stop treating me like a child already? I traveled by myself for years and had to take care of everything myself I can handle one little bag!"

"I didn't say you couldn't."

Quarreling simply continued as the two walked outside to the cab placing bags in the trunk as bickering came to a sudden halt once the two had entered said taxi.

Another sigh; "So are you going to tell me where we're going now finally?"

"Maybe."

"Yusei!"

"I'm not being unreasonable. I know how you are with concerns about expense and I never told you for fear of you becoming enraged."

"I suggest you tell me right now before I become anymore 'enraged'." Judai noted as he crossed his arms, eyes narrowing looking towards the ex-Signer.

"Fine, fine." He paused.

"Well?"

"...Hawaii."

The brunette spluttered, choking on his own saliva. "H-H-Hawaii?! Yusei! No way! This is way too much! Why would you do that? Business? Anything.. A job right?"

"See... I knew you would overreact. Just don't tuck and roll out of the car alright?" Yusei sighed as he looked off to the side looking out of the window.

"But... But why...?"

He blinked, unfazed; "Because I wanted to?"

"Yusei this isn't a good enough rea-" The former student's speech stopped as he looked down upon feeling a hand lay upon his, blinking as he looked back to the mechanic in a silent confusion - Though the other never once took his sights off the glass of the window. It was at this time the brunette knew to simply look straight ahead as silence filled the cab until they reached the airport.

Though, the silence never stopped once in the airport and the two made their way through the checkpoints and sat waiting for their flight.

_He's thinking again. I really wish he would stop thinking so much..._ Judai thought as they finally made their way onto the plane, eventually leaning against the mechanic's shoulder throughout the flight falling into a slumber. The riding duelist however simply looked to the side with a blink, cobalt eyes soon trailed back to the window before leaning his head against the plane's construction retiring himself.

* * *

A car had brought the two to their destination as they walked into the condominium, Judai walking around to take a look as Yusei simply dropped to the couch.

"No way! Yusei!"

The mechanic groaned as he stood up walking over to the source of the shout. "What Judai..-" He soon cut himself off as he saw the man look towards him - after picking his mouth up from the ground seeing the stone covered shower complete with privacy tiles which bled sunlight into said shower.

"How much... Did this send you back?"

"We're renting."

"How much."

The riding duelist fell silent as he diverted his vision to the side.

"Yusei answer me."

"I saved up. Just... Just enjoy it alright?" He blinked looking back to the other before walking up to the brunette and wrapping his arms around the other pulling him in giving the traveler a brief yet soft kiss.

"I should be kissing you... It's the least I can do for all this."

"Sorry, been wanting to for about twelve hours now."

"Why...?"

"Because I love you?" The riding duelist blinked confused.

"No, why all of this?"

"I told you-"

"Real reason." The brunette interrupted.

"Our wedding wasn't exactly... Well picture perfect."

"Are you **still** stuck on that?"

"I just... Wanted some time for us. Without any distractions."

Judai shook his head as he gave a faint smile to the ex-Signer poking his index finger to the man's head. "Well maybe if you didn't think so much about everything! Or work until you pass out!"

"Gotcha to smile..." The mechanic smiled slightly.

"Hey... That's my line." The brunette smirked back.

* * *

About three days had passed and the two had engaged in various activities all involving each other. Finishing a shower the two parted as Yusei went to dress, Judai simply stayed wrapped in a towel as Yusei finished dressing and walked out onto the baloney. A slight wind blew tussling the man's hair as he leaned on the railing looking out to the scenery with a content sigh. Looking back as arms wrapped around the riding duelist's waist he was greeted with a kiss to the nook of his neck as he smiled to the brunette whom greeted him.

"You should get dressed, you'll catch a cold out here."

"You didn't jump."

"Huh?" The riding duelist blinked.

"Almost every time you jump when I touch you from behind. You didn't jump this time."

"Oh... I guess... I didn't did I?"

He shook his head from side to side. "Nope, and your shoulders are even relaxed. I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed before."

"I guess. I'll admit it is nice here. I kind of wish I could live here..."

"You can be more relaxed at home you know too. You just have to learn balance."

"I suppose..." The riding duelist trailed as he blinked looking back to the scenery before him.

"Ah, ah ah. Don't start that thinking nonsense again now." The brunette reprimanded playfully as lips began to brush against the nook of the mechanic's neck once more earning chills in response from the duelist as his body reacted with a shudder. Capturing the man's jawline was next as the ex-Signer turned with an already flushed face backing into the railing now facing the brunette.

"Judai stop, n-not here." Yusei reprimanded with a hushed tone.

Hands crawled up the man's shirt as the brunette gave the duelist a kiss.

"Judai I thought I told you-" The mechanic swallowed as fingers danced against his skin earning a moan before slapping his hand against his face.

Judai simply chuckled; "Already Yusei? Something tells me it's been on your mind for a while."

The mechanic simply frowned as he grabbed the other's hand stomping inside the building from the terrace.

* * *

A hand ran through sweat covered strands as the riding duelist sat up with a pant, fellow duelist laying down beside him on the bed.

"Look what you made me do." The mechanic groaned as his face met the palm of his hand. "I didn't want to do that..."

"Lier."

The ex-Signer's head whipped back to the side. "No! I didn't want to!"

"Come on Yusei... You wanted to. Stop lying."

"No I didn't!" The man's voice escalated as he became defensive.

The brunette simply shook his head as a slight smile crawled upon his face. "Don't know why you're being so odd about it not like we haven't done this before. Besides - I know it makes you happy. You're always so bubbly after sex."

Upon the last statement the riding duelist's face instantly became red as he scrambled to defend himself again. "No I don't! I mean- Sure but that's just our body's way of chemistry and hormones and endorphins, not to mention biology and-" The riding duelist rambled on before the ex-Osiris student sat up and pulled the man into an open mouthed kiss causing the mechanic's stiff body language to drop as the brunette disconnected.

"What was that now Yusei?"

The riding duelist blinked - face blank as he asked in a dopey like state; "What... Was what? What were we talking about again?"

"Not important, I'm going to go take a shower you're welcome to join me if you want."

Blinking the ex-Signer simply sat on the bed looking around as if he were a lost dog unable to comprehend much of anything.

* * *

A week soon came and the two had packed up heading the airport.

"Still mad at me?" Yusei asked as the two made their way to the aircraft.

"That was fleeting."

"Better than our wedding?"

"I cherish each moment Yusei, even if they're not picture perfect."

The mechanic nodded. "You know... I'm glad you got me."

"Gotcha!" The duelist winked as he plopped down onto the plane's seat with a chuckle.

"Dork."

"That's a first for 'Yusei Fudo' vocabulary."

"Sometimes there isn't any better words to describe something accurately in an intelligent manner."

"Aaand there he is."

The mechanic simply looked off to the side looking to the aisle of the plane in silence.

"But still... I'm your dork."

Flushing the mechanic internally cursed himself for becoming flustered at such an utterly corny statement.

_"Love you." _The duelist whispered into the other's ear as the former student's breath caused a chill to be sent up the mechanic's spine, riding duelist simply taking the other's hand in reach and giving it a squeeze as I way to reciprocate his own feelings.


End file.
